Ignorance is Bliss
by PurpleHoodiexoxo
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally together forever, but should there be a happy ending? Jacob thinks otherwise... Set 7 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. So much for a happy ever after

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so it may be a little rough, but please review and tell me whether or not you think I should continue. I'm doing this purely for fun, but if you see any errors on grammar and spelling, please let me know! Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the only thing that belongs to me is the plot!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had never known what true happiness was until now. When I had lived in Phoenix with my mother, I had thought I was happy. That memory pales in comparison, in the literal sense too. This was a little bit strange for me though. I know, I know, how could my life not be perfect? The thing is, I just wasn't used to being happy, because I always made sure everyone else was satisfied before I thought of myself. Sometimes I felt guilty wondering if anyone was sad because of me. They were irrational thoughts, but I could never stray away from them.

I often thought about Charlie, and how he was holding up with all the weirdness from the Cullen family. I knew he was being taken care of, which made me feel a little better. A year after I had become a vampire, Charlie and Sue had gotten married. They had been to each other what Jacob had been for me when Edward had left me. They picked up the pieces that they were both dropping since the death of Harry Clearwater. I grimaced thinking of how right after he died, I had gone off to Italy to rescue Edward, and had only left a note. I shuddered away from that memory, and suddenly wondered why I was in the house alone, leaning against the wall. A minute passed, and soon I heard his muffled footsteps as he ran at inhuman speed into the house. A jolt of flutters spread throughout my body. My heaven was coming.

"Edward." I breathed a sigh of relief as his face lit up when he saw me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and locked me in an embrace where if I was human, I would be crushed. His bronze colored hair brushed against the side of my face, which was beautiful, as always in his casual disarray. He took in one short breath so he could speak, releasing his grip so I could see his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry for being gone for so long. You know how Emmett gets when he wants to race me." his velvet tone and intoxicating smell made me forget what he'd said for a few seconds. He was smiling as he tucked a loose strand of chocolate brown hair behind my ear, not once letting his eyes drift away from mine. His topaz eyes were even more beautiful up close. I was glad my eyes now had the exact same color, instead of that awful violent red I'd had when I was a newborn vampire.

"Oh, Edward it's fine. I do wish I could have watched you two at it. Emmett is really funny when he gets competitive. Maybe if I laughed at him for once, he could see what I go through every day!" I teased. He chuckled and then motioned for me to sit down on the couch with him. I started to sit down next to him, but instead he grabbed me and placed me on his lap. I leaned back and kissed his cheek, content in his cool, marble arms.

"Aren't you going to ask who won?" he asked, a little smug. He would have been in a bad mood if he'd lost. It was obvious what the outcome was.

"Why don't we just ask Alice? I'm sure she knew before the race was finished." I grinned. "Alice!" She was sitting next to us in a flash. I jumped, wondering for a moment how she got here so fast. I laughed out loud and they both looked at me curiously, Edward with a frustrated expression because, again he didn't know why I was laughing because he couldn't read my mind.

"I laughed because I just wondered how Alice got here so fast. Then quickly remember that we're vampires." I was slightly embarrassed, but after a decade without blushing, I didn't feel the need to anymore. Alice and Edward laughed shortly, and then stopped. Alice clearly wanted to know why I had called her.

"Alice, could you please tell me the obvious answer to this question? Who won the race?" I awaited her answer, knowing what it would be before she spoke it.

"Well, Emmett was pretty irritated with Edward because he'd told Rosalie that Emmett accidentally crushed Rosalie's new pair of shoes, so even though he knew he was tempting fate, he challenged Edward to a race. Rosalie was at the starting line, while I was at the ending line, waiting for Edward to finish first," she looked at Edward, and before she started again she grinned evilly, "when I decided to help Edward out. He was miles ahead of Emmett, so I crouched behind a tree, and when Edward came flying by me, I tackled him to the ground. Unfortunately he managed to push me away just in time to win the race." They started laughing, remembering what happened I assumed, so I decided to go see what Renesmee was doing.

"I'm going to go see what Nessie's up to. Is she with Jacob?" Alice rolled her eyes. Of course she was with Jacob. Ever since he imprinted on my half human half vampire baby, he'd spent practically all of his time here.

"Do you really have to ask, Bella? Yes, she is. Oh I almost forgot! Tomorrow you, Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee and I are going on a shopping trip to Seattle. The boys as well are going on a shopping trip but in Olympia. I decided since we are going to have to leave soon, we should all go out and do something fun, so we leave on good terms. Sound good?" Another shopping trip; I didn't need visions from the future to know that shopping was on our agenda. I swear this girl dreams about shopping. Oops, vampires don't sleep. I was just full of it tonight. Wait, what was the reason for the dresses? Leaving? Soon? What about Charlie?

"Alice, what about Charlie? Doesn't he deserve to see his only granddaughter?" I missed Charlie a lot. I hadn't seen him in a while. I wondered if he'd come up with any theories as to what we are. Now I know how Edward must have felt when I'd had theories of my own about what they were so long ago.

"Bella, we've stayed here for 10 years! Carlisle is already pushing mid thirties. We all knew we would have to leave at one time or another. That time has come." I knew Alice was right, but what would we tell Charlie? Even if he didn't need to know why they were leaving, what would we tell him?

"We can't just tell Charlie 'See yeah!' and then leave him here! He's on a need-to-know basis, so what are we going to tell him?" I was imagining telling Charlie I had to leave and having to lie about it. Besides, everyone knew I was a terrible liar. What could we tell him that would make the Volturi happy and satisfy Charlie without lying?

"Exactly what he needs to know." Edward interrupted my thoughts."We'll tell him that we have to leave, and we're sorry we have to do this but we're all moving to Alaska, but he has to stay here. Renesmee, you and I could visit often to see him. Of course no one could know we were coming, or see us for that matter, but Charlie would still be in your life, Bella. What do you think?" His answers confused me further. I liked the idea of visiting him often, but what would our leaving cause for him? Again, my thoughts were interrupted, but from a different source. Carlisle's footsteps were getting closer now. Within a second he was in the room with an unidentifiable expression. It was a complicated emotion. Maybe a mixture of agony and grief, but the next words out of his mouth instantly sent my thoughts in an agonized tornado of emotions.

"Billy Black... Is… Dead."


	2. Planning my escape

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, this is a pretty emotional chapter, and it was a lot of fun to write, as everything always is when you're writing about Twilight! So, I'm hoping you guys can review, review, review! It's my first fanfiction, so I need to know what you guys think of it! Well.... Read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters mentioned so far! All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, except the plot is my idea. :)**

_

* * *

Previously..._

"_Billy Black… Is… Dead."_

* * *

Jacob. _Jacob! _I ran out of the room as soon as the words were out Carlisle's mouth. Did Jacob know already? If he did, how was his reaction? He would probably phase into his wolf form, clothes still intact. Why? Why did this happen? Everything was going perfectly smooth, why did Jacob's father have to die? I was going to check on Renesmee, but now checking on Jacob would probably be more productive. I heard him and Renesmee deep in the woods, probably hunting. I figured he was completely unaware of whatever happened. What DID happen? I should have found out that part before looking for Jake. I took in two deep unnecessary breaths, and called Jacob, my voice shaking.

"Jacob." But it barely came out a whisper. I had to be louder.

"Jacob! Renesmee! Please come here!!" I shouted at least an octave higher than I'd originally intended. Jacob faintly called back. I think he said he'd be here in a second, but I wasn't quite sure. Suddenly Edward and Carlisle ran out of the house and were by my side in less than a second. Edward inconspicuously took hold of my hand, and squeezed it. I instantly felt better, but that good feeling faded when Jacob and Renesmee came into view. As they took in our frantic expressions, they ran a little faster, hand in hand. Renesmee had stopped aging at seventeen, and it was a little weird to think she was her father's age. Jacob shook his head as if saying 'No', and I was so focused on my thoughts that I hadn't seen her touch his forehead, probably asking what had happened to make us look so sad. Ha. Sad didn't even cover it.

I love Jacob, he's like the brother I never had. I literally felt his pain before he even could feel it. I had no more time to think as they were across from us now.

"What's wrong, Bella? Why'd you call us?" He was concerned. For _me. _If only he knew. Since I didn't answer, he looked at Edward and Carlisle.

"Who died?" he meant it as a playful joke trying to lighten the atmosphere, but he had no idea how right he was.

Carlisle's expression was so twisted, I didn't think he'd be able to get the sentence out.

"Your father." His eyes burned into Jacob's eyes. Jacob's mouth opened but no sound came out. Carlisle continued.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry, you have no idea how truly hard it is for me to tell you this. I just got the call from Charlie. He told me you needed to go home as soon as possible." We were all watching Jacob carefully. His entire body was shaking and trembling. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he ran away from Renesmee and shifted into his wolf form clothes still intact.

**JPOV**

"Who died?" Jeez they looked like hell, why were they so shaken up? I tried to lighten the atmosphere, but that plan backfired.

"Your father." I froze. He couldn't be serious, could he? I started to say something, but closed my mouth as I processed this. I could feel myself losing it, my control was slipping between my fingers. Carlisle continued talking but everything was a blur. My whole world came crashing down on me. My entire body was trembling furiously, getting worse as each second ticked by. I knew if I shifted now I might hurt Nessie, so I ran away from her, and before I knew it I could hear the padding of my feet against the damp earth. Trees were flying behind me, but I still wasn't satisfied. I pushed myself faster and faster until I thought every muscle in my animal body was being used. I started to make out thoughts, which meant that someone else had just phased.

_Jake, you better get over to your house now, man. _

Seth.

_I-I can't._

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go home. No, I couldn't. That would be worse than not going back at all. Seeing my house without my father there would be too much. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

_Jake! What about Renesmee? Bella? Charlie? Embry? Quil? You can't just run away from your problems dude. I'm really sorry about your dad Jake. You have no idea how much I'm truly sorry for you. But think about your dad! If he were still right now, he'd want you to be happy. No matter what the circumstances are, he'd want you to do what's best for YOU. Listen. What's best for you is to stay here with your family, and grieve, but continue on living. Move on. It's just a chapter in the past. But don't close the book. Just turn the page._

That's Seth the fortune cookie. He didn't understand how I felt right now.

_Oh I don't? I lost my dad too Jacob! But you don't see me living as a wolf completely! You are more human than wolf Jake. Trust me, I know how it feels to lose someone you love. But you know what kept me going?_

What?

_I thought about my dad's life and whether or not he was happy. I knew he loved me, and he knew I loved him. He lived a wonderful life, but it was just time for him to go. Remember: Everything is okay in the end. And if it's not okay, then it's not the end. Was your dad happy?_

Y-yes.

_Did he love you? Did you love him?_

Yes! I'll always love him!

_Then the only thing stopping you from being happy is yourself. He would have wanted you to get married, to have kids if it's possible, and to die blissful like he did. Don't you know that? Consider it his final wish._

I hadn't thought about that.

_No you didn't!_

Will you let me think to myself please? I wasn't finished contemplating what you just said! As I was thinking… I hadn't thought about that. If there was ever a way he could come back, he wouldn't be pleased to know I went full-wolf and left the love of my life Renesmee just because he wasn't on Earth anymore. But, I did need to get away for a while. I wasn't quite ready to face everyone. Seth?

…_Yeah?_

I understand what you're saying, but I just can't face everyone. I need a break for a little while, so will you tell me when his…funeral is when they plan it?

_Of course Jake. As long as you intend on coming back, I'll let you leave. BUT I do wish you would stay._

Thanks Seth. For everything. Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, because they would only try and stop me. I'm going to go somewhere, anywhere away from here with Renesmee. I need to make a plan, so come over here. I'll be waiting in human form to talk to you. Hurry.


End file.
